


Ambivalence

by greekfreak2



Series: Changeabout [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6700708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekfreak2/pseuds/greekfreak2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken couldn't remember that last time he had gotten anything lower than a B. </p><p>Part of the Changeabout 'verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalence

A C-

Ken started blankly at the page in front of him. 

He had gotten a C-

He felt his eyes prick with tears of disappointment. 

It was the third and final year of his degree and this assignment was worth 35% of his grade. This mark could drag down his entire average. He had worked so hard for this, spent a solid month researching and had left ample time to write it up into a piece he was confident was at least worth an A. He couldn't remember that last time he had gotten anything lower than a B. 

Ken touched the back of his neck subconsciously. It had been years since the dark seed had affected him. Years since it had done anything other than stay dormant inside him. And it was for the best, he knew. It had fed off his sadness, nudged him towards thoughts that were still his but a worse, cruel version of anything he could have thought of on his own. 

But...

It had made him so much smarter. He'd been able to pick up on methods easier, master languages and outwit almost anybody. 

For a guilty moment, he wanted that back.

Then the moment passed and he felt disgusted with himself. Of all the...

Ken startled as he felt something jump onto his back and work its way up toward his shoulders. When a flash of blue entered his vision he relaxed. 

"Hi Chibi"

Chibimon crawled the rest of the way, lying himself on the top of Ken's head. Ken found that it had since become his preferred place to rest. Chibimon said it was because his hair was softer than Daisuke's. As someone who had rested his head on top of Daisuke's many times, Ken had to disagree. 

"Are you itchy? I can scratch it!"

Ken shifted his head in confusion. Scratch what?

He felt the digimon readjust himself on his head and small hands start lightly prodding the back of his neck where he had been touching earlier. Ken tensed; directly above where the seed was buried. 

After an initial moment of panic, he gently reached back and nudged the small digimon's hand away. He knew his dark seed couldn't harm the digimon but the thought of Daisuke's partner so close to something so destructive made a wave of nausea run through his body. 

"I'm okay, thank you"

Chibimon pouted and turned back around, his arms dangling in Ken's field of vision. 

"I was just trying to help"

Ken gave a small smile and walked toward the couch, sitting and reaching up to lightly playing with Chibimon's ears. The young digimon squealed in happiness. 

"I know you were. I've just had a bit of a bad day"

"What happened?"

Ken's smile dropped. He brought his hands above his head and gently picked up Chibimon, bringing him down to his lap and cradling him softly. 

"I didn't do well on an assignment"

Chibimon looked up and beamed, snuggling deeper into Ken's arms. 

"That's okay! Don't be sad. Daisuke does badly on lots of those! And tests!"

Ken allowed himself a small smile. That much was true. He couldn't recall the last time Daisuke had come home after a test and not complained about how difficult it was. 

"I'm sad because I worked really hard on this one"

Chibimon blinked. 

"So it's like when I'm Exveemon and I fight really hard but I lose?"

Ken nodded.

"But that's okay because I know I can beat them next time. And then I can digivolve into Paildramon and its even better because I have help! And even if I lose again, Daisuke will take care of me"

Chibimon started rocking excitedly in Ken's arms.

"Oh, OH! Daisuke will help you too! And he can take care of you and make you feel better and then you can do better next time!"

Ken laughed, bringing the squirming digimon closer to his chest. Chibimon's optimism was infectious. 

"You're smart, you know that?"

Chibimon beamed.

The front door slammed open and Daisuke's voice travelled down the hall. 

"WE'RE HOME! WE BROUGHT DONUTS"

"DAISUKE!"

Ken smiled and placed Chibimon on the floor where the dragon digimon immediately began to run to his partner. A loud thud echoed through the house.

"Oi! Chibimon!"

"Sorry, Daisuke!"

Ken picked himself off the couch and walked toward the kitchen, chuckling to himself when he saw his boyfriend sprawled on the floor and the excited digimon jumping on his stomach. Ken put his hands on his hips in amusement. 

"Having fun down there?"

Daisuke shot him a glare. 

"Oh shut up"

Laughing, Ken reached out a hand and Daisuke took it, hoisting himself back onto his feet and catching Chibimon with his hands. Chibimon laughed and hopped out of Daisuke's arms, rolling on the floor and laughing to himself. 

"Ken-chan! Donuts!"

Ken looked down and smiled fondly at Wormmon, who had appeared next to him dragging a plastic bag full of what seemed to be about 20 donuts. His smile dropped. 

"How many do you have there?!"

Wormmon pouted, antennae drooping. 

"It was Daisuke-kun's idea"

Daisuke dusted off his shorts and shot the bug digimon a glare. 

"Oh yeah, throw me under the bus!"

Ken sighed and crossed his arms, turning toward his boyfriend. 

"Daisuke, that can't be good for them"

"Yeah but they haven't had some for a while. Besides..." Daisuke turned toward the counter and rustled through one of the plastic bags. Turning back toward Ken, he smiled and thrust a small box into his hands. 

"I got you one too"

Ken blinked down at the box in surprise. Shooting Daisuke a curious look, he opened the box and felt the pinpricks of a smile turning at his lips when he saw a (quite large) green tea donut. 

"I know you had your results come in today so I figured we could celebrate!"

Ken bit his lip and looked at the floor.

Daisuke cringed "Or...maybe not celebrate?"

Ken took a breath before looking back up at his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend and jogress partner who had the worst memory in the entire world and had remembered that today was important to him. That's what was important. Not a stupid mark on a stupid assignment. 

Ken smiled and pulled a surprised Daisuke into his arms. 

"I needed that. Thank you"

Daisuke hugged him back, resting his head against Ken's shoulder and he held him close. He leaned his head toward Ken's ear and whispered. 

"It's okay, I know green tea donuts make you super clingy so I was really just hoping to get kissed"

Ken laughed and pulled back, hitting the goggled boy lightly on the shoulder.

"Rude"

Daisuke laughed and took his hand, his expression softening. 

"Hey, you know I love you, right? Obviously" 

Ken smiled. 

"Obviously"

"Then don't worry about it. You're smarter than all of us combined"

Daisuke turned to the two digimon who were busy stuffing their faces full of donuts. 

"No offense"

Neither replied. Ken doubted they'd even been listening. 

"You'll get it next time. It wasn't even worth that much, yeah?"

"35%"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. 

"Ken, it's not that much. Just smash the exam. You're the genius, you should know it's that easy"

He squeezed Ken's hand. 

"Come on, you're amazing. You'll be fine"

Ken smiled and squeezed Daisuke's hand back. Chibimon had been 100% right. Daisuke was wrong about one thing though. He wasn't the amazing one. 

Ken's smile turned sly as he slowly walked backward, tugging Daisuke to follow him as his back hit the kitchen wall. 

"You know, I still owe you that kiss"

Daisuke laughed as he moved toward Ken. 

"What did I say. Genuis"


End file.
